1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar energy collection, transmission, and storage apparatus.
2. The Prior Art
Recent difficulties encountered in the energy field, particularly those relating to the petroleum industry, has led to an increased interest and emphasis on the efficient capture, transmission, storage, and utilization of solar energy as an alternate energy source. A number of inventions have been developed and include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,394; 3,780,722; and 3,905,352. Each of these inventions are either for a special purpose or are expensive to construct and/or operate thereby significantly reducing the wide application of their concept. What is needed is a solar energy device which is (1) relatively inexpensive to construct, (2) efficiently stores and utilizes a maximal quantity of incident solar radiation, and (3) provides means for alternate powering of the energy distribution portion of the apparatus. Such an invention is disclosed herein.